Rhinestone eyes
by Distroyer
Summary: 2D ha llegado a Plastic Beach bajo circunstancias que él mismo desconoce, pero cuando Murdoc le explique sus razones, tendrá que soportar su estadía en esa playa obligadamente. A él no le gusta esa situacion, y mucho menos si Cyborg Noodle ronda por ahi, ya que desarrolla un comportamiento muy extraño con él y eso le aterra. Tambien le hace dudar si los robots son capeces de amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi historia mas reciente. Se desarrolla en la tercera fase de la banda virtual Gorillaz. Estaré actualizandola con ayuda de algunas consultas bibliograficas en internet, datos oficiales de la banda, y en parte tendré que usar mi imaginacion, ya que hay cosas que no quedan muy claras o hay espacios entre un suceso y otro y ahi tendrá que intervenir mi imaginacion para llenar dichos espacios. La pareja es 2D x Cyborg Noodle o al menos eso quiero mostrar en parte. Si no te gusta la pareja, no leas. **

**El concepto de la banda y lo musical le pertenecen a Damon Albarn**

**Los personajes animados de la misma le pertenecen a Jamie Hewllet**

* * *

><p>Al abrir sus ojos, todo lo que pudo observar era oscuridad.<p>

¿Pero qué sucedía?

Se sintió también a si mismo estando en una posición muy incómoda y en un espacio reducido, como si estuviera encerrado en alguna caja muy pequeña.

Apenas colocó ambas manos frente a él y sintió una superficie lisa.

¿Cómo era es posible? ¿En verdad estaba atrapado en alguna caja?

Así debía sentirse que te enterraran vivo.

Con la fuerza que tenía, empujó hacia adelante para así poderse liberar de su prisión. Usó también ambos pies para ayudarse. De tan solo unos cuantos golpes, la superficie que tenía adelante, cedió como si de una puerta se tratara.

¡Ya podía ver la luz de nuevo!

De hecho, demasiada para su gusto. Ahora delante de él tenía al radiante sol brillando con toda su intensidad, tanto, que tuvo que poner una de sus manos enfrente para cubrirse y entrecerrar los ojos para evitar que le afectara.

Cuando le dio un vistazo a su entorno, se quedó incluso más confundido que antes.

Para empezar, el lugar en donde estaba encerrado no era ni remotamente una caja como pensaba., era simplemente, nada más ni nada menos que una maleta. ¡Había estado encerrado en una maleta! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Quién lo hizo, o cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

Miró a su alrededor y todo lo que podía distinguir era que tenía un montón de basura, basura pintada de rosa por doquier literalmente, pero parecía estar acomodada de tal manera que formaba alguna clase de estructura, e incluso así, dando forma al "suelo" que ahora pisaba. Y más allá de todo ese desperdicio, delante de él también tenía un inmenso océano.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Volvía a cuestionarse. Primeramente, ¿Encerrado en una maleta?… ¿Cómo, por qué y cuándo? Segundo, ¿Montones de basura rosa acumulada a su alrededor?, ¿El sol?, ¿El océano? ¡¿Qué carajos era todo eso?! No tenía ningún sentido.

Lo último que recordaba era que él estaba en su cómodo departamento, mirando la vista desde su ventana, admirando las calles y edificios, pensando muchas cosas de las cuales ahora mismo ya ni se acordaba. Y después le llegó un olor extraño que impregnó su aire, como una especie de fuga de gas. De donde fuera que viniese la fuga, eso no importaba, sin embargo, su mayor error fue oler ese gas, ya que posteriormente recordó haberse quedado inconsciente por ello.

¿Acaso en ese preciso momento estaba siendo víctima de algún secuestro y estar en algún lugar alejado de la civilización? Lo mejor era no pensar en esa posibilidad, solo hacía que su mente fuera menos racional por el temor de que quizás podría ser cierto. Por otro lado, existía otra opción. El gas que respiro antes lo dejo inconsciente y ahora simplemente todo aquello se trataba de un sueño. ¡Sí! Porque muchas veces los sueños no tienen por qué seguir una lógica ni tener sentido, y lo mejor de todo, es que en ellos uno puede hacer lo que sea, entonces lo que él quería en ese momento era despertar. Se concentró en ello. Despertar, despertar, despertar; pero no surtió efecto. Incluso se pellizcó varias veces los brazos y no tenía resultado. Oh no, todo eso era tan real que asustaba.

No se le había ocurrido mirar tras su espalda por haber estado concentrado pensando en su actual situación, pero lo hizo.

Justo detrás de él se levantaba una columna muy grande que igual seguía siendo de basura, al final se ensanchaba más y ahí mismo era donde se erguía una construcción poco peculiar. Podría ser rara igualmente por la extraña forma que tenía, nunca vio algo semejante, pero igual podía ser considerada extravagante y hermosa a la vez. ¿Era una casa o algo parecido? Era enorme. Una casa enorme y rara en medio de la nada, hecha sobre una pila de basura. ¿A quién se le ocurriría realizar algo así?

Debía existir una forma de subir hasta allá, así que no lo pensó más y empezó a caminar entre todos esos desechos, de paso también para explorar más aquel extraño lugar.

Lo que nunca pudo haber sospechado es que un par de ojos le observaban desde una de las muchas habitaciones que poseía la curiosa edificación; desde el justo momento en que Stuart Pot logró salir de la maleta.

-Míralo.-Comentó con sorna.-Esta totalmente confundido, no tiene ni puta idea de que está pasando.-Rió de forma burlona.-Pensé que nunca llegaría; he estado esperando a ese tonto durante un buen tiempo. ¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Miró a su acompañante que tenía a un lado.-Vamos a darle la bienvenida.-Se encaminó a la salida de la habitación a apresurarse al encuentro de Stuart y como bien dijo, darle la bienvenida a Plastic Beach.

Su compañera no obedeció al instante, se quedó otros segundos más observando a ese nuevo individuo; ese nuevo personaje no parecía ser de su agrado. Estaba acostumbrada únicamente a ser solo ella y Murdoc en la playa, pero si éste último había reiterado haber estado esperandole, empezaba a mentalizarse porque quizás debiera pasar algún tiempo soportándolo por ahí, quisiera o no.

Cuando volvió a fijarse estaba sola, Murdoc ya había salido de la habitación, y entonces se apresuró para tomar el elevador y poder alcanzarle.

XXX

Una vez que estuvo en la playa comenzó a caminar en busca de su persona favorita en todo el mundo, y claro que era sarcasmo.

Caminar entre toda esa basura aun le era difícil, sentía que podía resbalar en cualquier momento por pisar mal.

Finalmente, Murdoc encontró a quien buscaba, estando embobado mirando hacia el faro de la playa.

-Face-aaache…-Cantaleó para llamar su atención.

El mencionado le daba la espalda por admirar el faro, pero pareció encogerse de hombros repentinamente debido al escalofrió que sintió al escuchar la voz del contrario, esa inconfundible voz...-¡Murdoc!-Sin dudarlo se volteó para mirarle con atonía después de mucho tiempo sin saber nada el uno del otro. -¿C-como…como es que estas aquí?

-Sí, sí, también me da gusto verte, tarado.-Se cruzó de brazos con gesto irritado.

-A-ah, p-perdón, pero…es que no pensé encontrarte aquí en…en donde sea que estemos…-Se rascó la nuca con confusión.

-¿No te gusta? ¡Estás en Plastic Beach!-Murdoc abrió grandes sus brazos para darle mayor emoción al asunto. En ese momento hubiera estado bien que sonara alguna melodía ambientadora de fondo para mostrar mayor lucidez a las palabras de Murdoc, pero en lugar de eso, y solo por coincidencia, se escuchó el graznar de una gaviota a lo lejos.

El otro seguía sin comprender nada.- ¿En…Plastic Beach?

Murdoc gruño por lo bajo.-Sí. Mira, prácticamente es una playa hecha de basura, como ya habrás notado. La basura es cortesía de toda la gente cochina que tira sus mierdas al mar, y toda esa mierda se reúne aquí, en el punto más solitario del mundo. Decidí que es un buen lugar para esconderme de los caza recompensas que me buscan, solo tuve que arreglarla más, y si lo ves por el lado positivo, hasta es algo ecológico.

-¿Te…te persiguen caza recompensas? ¿Qué hiciste para que eso pasara?

-Oh, sí, eso. Bueno, después de que cada uno de nosotros tomara caminos distintos, digamos que…jugué chueco con algunas personas para sacarles dinero, se les hace fácil contratar caza recompensas para matarme por eso. Aparte de que le hice una estafa al seguro quemando los Estudios Kong. El lugar se estaba viniendo debajo de todas formas; eran inservibles.

¿Estaba bromeando, cierto? Pero ¡Él era Murdoc Niccals! Claro que haría cualquier cosa sí de conseguir dinero se trataba, incluso que mar el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.-No…no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer todo eso…pero…p-pero…aun no entiendo ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

-Porque la banda ya no puede estar tanto tiempo holgazaneando, es hora de volver a las andadas y producir un nuevo disco, para eso es el dinero. Tú ya lo sabías, idiota.-Le señaló despectivamente.- Intenté comunicarme contigo antes y te negaste a cooperar.

-¿Y solo por eso te atreviste a secuestrarme?-Su voz sonaba molesta, como muy pocas y raras veces solía enojarse en serio.

-Oye, oye. No apresures conclusiones. Yo no fui el que fue hasta Inglaterra para secuestrarte; yo no fui el que te metió en esa maleta. Claro que tuve que tratar con Boogie Man para que me hiciera ese favor pero, ponte a pensar, si te hubieras portado más accesible en ese entonces, no tendrías por qué estar aquí a la fuerza.

-¿Boogie Man…?-¿O sea que Murdoc había hecho tratos con un ser de inframundo de nuevo? ¡Era el colmo! Se contuvo con el hecho de que hubiera quemado los Estudios Kong, y con que hubiera estafado a mucha gente, pero había un límite para la tolerancia. Quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo; no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y si se atrevía a hacerlo, sabía que Murdoc se lo regresaría mil veces peor. En lugar de eso, con discreción volvió sus manos puños, apretando fuertemente para calmar su enojo.-Has llegado demasiado lejos Murdoc. No me importa que problemas tengas ahora, yo solo quiero irme a casa.

Sí, se iría a casa, no importaba si lo tenía que hacer nadando por el océano, pero él regresaría a su amada Inglaterra.

La voz de Murdoc le llamó desde atrás, pero él no quiso detenerse a escucharle.

De repente delante de él a lo lejos, vio algo que por breves segundos creyó como una visión, pero estaba seguro de que era real. ¡Noodle estaba en la playa también! Y caminaba hacia su dirección.

No podía creerlo, pero tampoco pudo reprimir sus ganas para correr hacia la chica y abrazarla después de tantos años de no verse. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, extendió ambos brazos para retenerla entre ellos y poder estrujarla fuertemente como hace tanto tiempo no hacia; pero ese hermoso momento se quebró cuando Stuart sintió un fuerte puntapié en su espinilla y emitió un doloroso alarido por ello.

Detrás de él pudo escuchar a Murdoc acercarse de nuevo mientras se burlaba por lo que acababa de pasarle.-Bien hecho nena.-Murdoc alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿Noodle…por que fue eso?-Stuart se quejó mientras se sobaba su golpe y la miraba.

-Ella no es Noodle.-Respondió Murdoc.-Permítanme presentarlos. Face-ache, ella es Cyborg.-Hizo énfasis en la palabra Cyborg.-Cyborg, él es Stuart; puedes llamarlo 2D. Y verás Face-ache, esta es una réplica robot de la verdadera Noodle.

Stuart frunció el ceño con confusión. Volvió su mirada a quien acaba de abrazar y fue ahí que calló en cuenta.

Aquella replica podía tener el parecido exacto con Noodle, pero fijándose más de cerca había cosas que diferían.

La verdadera Noodle no se vestiría con aquel uniforme militar. La única vez que se puso uno, fue solo para aparecer en el video de _Dirty Harry_. Y digamos que si aquel fuera su estilo en verdad, al menos se pondría colores más alegres, pero aquel atuendo que veía ahora era en su mayoría de un gris oscuro.

En segundo lugar, el color de cabello de aquella robot no era el mismo. La Cyborg lo tenía azul, pero el de Noodle estaba teñido de morado. Además, al momento de abrazarla, la sintió tan fría, eso no era algo normal en una persona; y sobre todo, debió haber notado desde el principio, que la robot tenía la apariencia de tener quince años, pero a esas alturas, la Noodle real debía tener unos diecinueve.

Aquella que tenía frente a sus ojos, no era su Noodle.

-¿P…por qué…?-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con la voz totalmente quebrada ante su asombro.- ¿C-cómo pudiste…suplantar a Noodle…?-Stuart miró a Murdoc con desesperada tristeza.

-No la suplanté, solo la…uhh…bueno, sí, la suplanté, pero ella tuvo la culpa. Ella fue quien quiso tomarse un descanso de la banda, y a estas alturas tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para tener a mi guitarrista de nuevo, aunque sea una réplica robótica…-Noodle hace algunos años atrás les había dicho a los chicos que quería tomarse unas vacaciones de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gorillaz. Ella quería irse de regreso a su país de origen durante un tiempo indefinido, y todos habían estado de acuerdo, y ahora resulta que Murdoc no podía esperar a su regreso y la apartó totalmente, haciendo que la Cyborg tomara su lugar. En serio eso _sí_ había sido el colmo.-…pero no es un problema, ahora que estas aquí, me vas a ayudar a hacer un nuevo disco…-El otro se le quedó observando con algo de miedo, aun sin poder digerir todo aquello que Murdoc le decía, ni lo que estaba pasando. Solo después de eso, se echó a correr para alejarse de esos dos. Pensaba en retomar su idea de hace rato, si tenía que nadar para volver a casa, lo haría.- ¡Cyborg!-Gritó Murdoc.

La Cyborg conocía lo que tenía que hacer, fue detrás de Stuart para atraparlo, no lo dejaría ir. Tomó el rifle que le colgaba tras su espalda y apuntó hacia el objetivo, aunque su intención no era dispararle realmente; no lo haría si su amo no se lo ordenaba. Cyborg nunca haría nada sin el consentimiento ni la orden de Murdoc. Dio un disparo fallido a propósito, solo para darle una advertencia a aquel que minutos atrás se había atrevido a acorrálala con sus brazos. Una sensación muy extraña, será que nunca había experimentado algo así. Igual ¿Cómo osaba hacer eso?

El disparo desconcertó a Stuart, haciéndole que tropezara justo cuando ya estaba en el muelle preparándose para saltar. Le hubiera gustado ser más rápido para poder levantarse y retomar su acción interrumpida, pero la robot se le adelantó, y si darle ninguna oportunidad siquiera de ponerse en pie, le amenazó colocándole el rifle por detrás de su nuca.

"_Mierda…" _

-Creo que no me entendiste Face-ache…-Murdoc nuevamente les dio alcance caminando lentamente. Stuart no se atrevía a mover ni un musculo y se quedaba estático en su lugar. El otro le miraba de manera superior burlándose con una sonrisa socarrona ante la situación-No te pregunte si querías hacer un nuevo disco, _dije _que lo harías. No puedes negarte. Además, no me gustaría que te arriesgaras de la forma tan estúpida como ibas a hacerlo. Nadie te garantiza que vuelvas a Inglaterra con vida. Pudieras morir ahogado, o comido por tiburones o…ballenas…

Stuart entró en pánico; hasta Mrdoc conocía su mayor miedo en la vida: Las ballenas. Y mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos dijo.- ¡Por Dios santo, haré lo que sea, solo dile que no disparé!

-No lo hará.-Contestó él con toda seguridad.-Cyborg…-La robot le miró, aun sin quitar el arma de donde apuntaba.-Llévalo a su habitación.

¿Habitación? Murdoc ya tenía una habitación para él, no cabe duda que planeó todo a la perfección. Nada le podía salir mal.

Cyborg le dio un pequeño empujón a 2D con el rifle para que se parara. Éste lo hizo con mucho miedo, y alzando las manos al aire como si fuera un criminal atrapado por la policía.

Ingresaron dentro de la enorme columna de basura que sostenía toda Plastic Beach por medio de una compuerta de acero.

Por dentro, la Plasctic Beach era muy parecida a cualquier casa. 2D se acordó de los estudios Kong en ese momento.

Delante de ellos no había más que un ascensor y entraron a él. Tenía varios botones que te levaban a varios pisos tanto hacia arriba como más abajo. Cyborg presionó uno que específicamente indicaba que en ese piso se encontraba la nueva habitación de 2D.

El ascensor empezó su descenso, y cuando estuvieron en el piso indicado, Cyborg seguía empujando a 2D con el rifle.-T-tranquila…y-ya entendí…-Dijo fastidiado.

Le hizo entrar a aquel cuarto, y una vez dentro, Cyborg cerró la puerta por fuera para impedirle salir.

2D se quedó quieto. Después le hecho un lento vistazo a todo. Únicamente estaba una camilla pegada a la pared que tenía una pequeña ventana circular donde lo único que se veía era el fondo del océano.

Se acercó a la ventanilla, y haciendo un esfuerzo con sus ojos, intentó ver más allá de toda esa agua.

Pudo distinguir una mancha negruzca entre todo ese color azul que le rodeaba. Como estaba lejos, parecía pequeña, pero ante su mirada fue tomando forma de aquel horrendo y gigantesco mamífero al que tanta fobia le temía. Todo su cuerpo tembló y se paralizó; solo rogaba porque aquel animal no fuera a acercarse más de donde ya estaba.

Imposible…siendo vigilado por Murdoc, una Noodle robótica, ya ahora hasta una ballena rondando por ahí, escapar de Plastic Beach era una misión imposible.

2D se acorrucó en su nueva cama intentando ignorar la vista oceánica. Rompió a llorar amargamente y sin parar hasta que sus lágrimas le mojaron todo el rostro.

Del otro lado de la puerta, seguía Cyborg Noodle estando atenta escuchando lo que ocurría, en pose firme y siempre con su arma en manos y cargada con municiones.

Desconocía aquel sonido lastimero que estaba oyendo, pero claro que no se metería a ver que ocurría, porque bien podría tratarse de una trampa por parte de 2D para escapar si abría la puerta.

Cyborg siguió manteniendo su posición inmovible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia se la dedico a LagrimasSolitarias :) **

**Las habitaciones de Plastic Beach las describo como aparecen graficamente en el juego de Plastic Beach en la pagina oficial de Gorillaz, **

**Yyyy...tambien se me hizo buena idea incluir en una parte al oso polar gay y al cocodrilo, aunque no sean tan importantes, pero lo hice porque a LagrimasSolitarias le llamaron la atencion estos singulares animales. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jamie Hewllet. El concepto musical le pertenece a Damon Albarn. **

**Si no les gusta la pareja, no lean. Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p>2D se encontraba acurrucado en la cama. Después de haber llorado un largo tiempo se quedó sin lágrimas que sacar. Se estaba desesperando en aquel lugar. Seguramente no tendría encerrado ahí mucho tiempo; unas horas, pero a él se le hacían como si ya hubieran pasado días. Se la pasó dando vueltas todo ese rato por todo el cuarto, se había cansado y vuelto a acostar.<p>

_-Cyborg, el tonto no te ha dado problemas ¿O sí? _

Aquella era la voz de Murdoc. La oyó perfectamente a través de su puerta.

-Murdoc…-Susurró 2D.-Rapidamenete se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo tres veces con toda la fuerza que pudo.- ¡Murdoc, ábreme!-Gritó.- ¡Por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí para siempre! ¡Lo que estás haciendo está mal! ¡Es privación contra la libertad; es…es prácticamente un secuestro! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Murdoc pareció quedarse callado unos tres segundos y luego le respondió.-Blah blah blah. Lo que digas Face-ache. Mira, de todas formas no pienso dejarte salir si no te comportas.

-¿Comportarme?..._Cómo espera que me comporte si me trajo hasta aquí, como un prisionero y…-_Despejó esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora mucho más sabia que no le convenía quejarse. Respiró hondo. -Me estoy comportando ¿Ves?-Intentó sonar convincente.-Estoy tranquilo, estoy calmado…Vamos Murdoc; voy a hacer todo lo que quieras, pero…déjame salir…

-Ya conoces el plan…un nuevo disco.

-Lo sé. Voy a cooperar ¿De acuerdo? Aun así, no tengo ideas para ninguna canción en este momento. Mi mente está en blanco.

-¿Cuándo no, tarado?-Se burló el otro soltando una risa.

-Todo eso lleva tiempo y lo sabes; aunque tuviera una idea ahora, no tengo nada en donde escribirla.

-Bien, te sacaré de ahí.-Dijo al fin.-A un lado Cyborg…-La puerta de la habitación de 2D era de acero, tenía que ser abierta desde afuera girando la escotilla. Murdoc pareció batallar un poco para girarla, pero finalmente lo logró.-…Te daré un tour por la playa.-Dijo al verle.-Vamos…-Se acercó al ascensor y pulsó el botón para subir. 2D le seguía de cerca. El ascensor también se abrió y ambos entraron.-Cyborg…-Mudoc le hizo una seña a la falsa Noodle indicándole que también subiera con ellos y así lo hizo. Después, Murdoc volvió a pulsar otro botón con la leyenda "Estudio" a un lado.

2D se encontraba en medio de los dos. Les echaba unas miraditas a ambos, primero a Murdoc, quien no pareció percatarse de que lo estaba mirando, y luego a Cyborg. Está también le regresó la mirada y 2D volvió su vista hacia el frente. Joder, esa robot sí que lo hacía sentirse incómodo y nervioso.

Después de unos segundos las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse, mostrando así el dichoso estudio.

No era la gran cosa realmente, pero tampoco se quedaba en lo simple.

Inmediatamente que avanzabas unos pasos para salir del ascensor, te topabas con un fino escritorio hecho totalmente de madera. Había un pequeño frasco con y tinta negra y una pluma de ave. A 2D inmediatamente le llamó la atención la versión en miniatura del péndulo de Newton que también estaba ahí encima.- ¡Wow!-Exclamo al instante. Fue hasta ahí e inmediatamente se puso a jugar un poco con ellos. Tomo uno de los péndulos y lo alejó un poco de los demás para después soltarlo y hacerlo chocar con el siguiente y en consecuencia, el ultimo péndulo del lado contrario salía empujado y causaba el mismo efecto repetitivo con el primero cuando volvía a chocar. Ahora que lo veía bien, los péndulos tenían el diseño para parecer esferas transparentes con ojos de pescado en su interior.

-¡No juegues con eso!-Murdoc se puso a su lado y le pegó un zape en la nuca.

-¡Auch!... ¡Oye! ¿Ahora que hice?-Se quejó.

-Solo no empieces con tus estupideces.-Advirtió. Comenzó a buscar también algo dentro de los cajones del escritorio.

Mientras tanto, 2D se alejó de ahí para pararse cerca de una pared llena de fotografías de los distintos capitanes que alguna vez se vieron en las pantallas grandes del cine.- ¿Para qué tienes todas estas fotos?

-Se podría decir que son mi inspiración.-Respondió aun sin dejar de buscar en los cajones.

-¿Ahora te quieres creer un capitán o algo así?

Murdoc detuvo su búsqueda y fulminó al otro con la mirada.-Cállate.-Dio un fuerte azotón para cerrar el cajón que tenía abierto.-Mierda. Juraría que tenía varias hojas de papel aquí. Tendré que ir a buscar más. Cyborg…vigílalo.

Desde que entraron al estudio, Cyborg se había quedado cerca de las puertas del ascensor sin hacer ningún movimiento. En cuanto escucho la orden de Murdoc le hizo un saludo estilo militar. Murdoc pasó junto a ella para volver a bajar por el ascensor, y entonces solo estuvieron ellos dos solos; de nuevo en ese maldito e incómodo silencio.

-Tú…no hablas ¿O sí?-Le preguntó. Y como se lo esperaba, la robot no le respondió.-Eso…eso es…muy triste…-Le dijo. Cyborg solo torció un poco los labios.- ¿No te gustaría poder hablar?, ¿Tener sentimientos? ¿Reír?, ¿Llorar?... ¿Algo?

-…

-Bien, ya veo. No haré nada estúpido, lo prometo.-Mencionó Stuart.-Solo…echaré un vistazo.-En realidad no quería seguir soportando la mirada de Cyborg, por eso le dio la espalda y para ver también con que otras cosas se distraía.

Cerca de La Pared de los Capitanes (2D supuso que así debería llamarla de ahora en adelante) tenía dos opciones: Acercarse a ver el librero que estaba justo del lado derecho para ver que tantos ejemplares tenia, o del lado izquierdo había un gran globo terráqueo en el suelo. 2D no tenía ganas de ponerse a leer nada en ese momento, así que optó por acercarse a ver el globo. Este estaba dividido por una franja justo a la mitad, lo cual significaba que el globo podía abrirse en dos. Al levantar la parte superior del globo, notó que en su interior estaban escondidas varias botellas de ron y de whisky, así que volvió a colocar la parte superior en su lugar.-Vaya, vaya. Encontré el tesoro del Capitán Murdoc.

Al lado del globo había una rokola. Esta contenía todas las canciones que la banda había compuesto hasta el momento, y estaban catalogadas por álbum. Primero Gorillaz, luego G-Sides, Laika come home, Demon Days, y D-Sides. Componer todos esos álbumes fue una buena experiencia, pero tampoco diría que todo fue color de rosa, hubo disputas y separaciones entre ellos, pero siempre fue Noodle quien logró reunirlos, justo antes de lanzar Demon Days.

Oh, su preciosa princesita, la extrañaba demasiado; siempre procurándolos a todos y sacándoles sonrisas con esos encantos y muestras de cariño que solo ella podía dar. Ojala algún día volvieran a juntarse.

También extrañaba mucho a Russel, pero de él no sabía su paradero, no sabía nada, y podía asegurar que Murdoc tampoco, o si no, Russ estaría ahí con ellos justo ahora, para ayudarles con este nuevo proyecto musical.

Que fastidio, 2D tenía que lidiar con la idea de que este nuevo álbum era en parte su responsabilidad para poder hacerlo, y peor, era a la fuerza.

Quiso deshacerse de ese pensamiento. De repente su mirada ya no estaba en la rokola, estaba fijada en unas cuantas cabezas encogidas que colgaban de la pared. ¿Serian de plástico o de verdad? Pero definitivamente él no colgaría algo así en ninguna pared, era demasiado aterrador. Le pareció haber visto como una de esas cabezas movía la boca; esto le horrorizó tanto que gritó agudamente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para terminar chocando con uno de los varios sillones de cuero que estaban ahí y cayendo de espaldas en él. Esos sillones estaban ahí a manera de que hacían una pequeña sala de cine, mirando hacia una pantalla de tela que estaba bajada.

Intentó pararse, y ya tenía delante de él a Cyborg Noodle extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. 2D no desaprovechó eso.-Gracias,…eso significa que te preocupas por mí.-Sonrió.-Después de todo si tienes sentimientos ¿Eh?

Un robot no tiene sentimientos, pero ni la misma Cyborg sabía por qué le había ayudado, en realidad.

Ella fue hasta el interruptor que hacía que la pantalla volviera a subir, dando así la vista completa hacia la ventana del estudio que hasta hace unos segundos estaba siendo obstruida.

2D se acercó a mirar. En ese instante no quería pensar en ponerse a componer canciones por el momento, a él lo único que le importaba era que Russel y Noodle estuvieran bien, donde quiera que estuvieran ahora.

Solo el mar y el cielo era lo que se podía distinguir allá afuera; ojala no fuera a salir una ballena de la nada; pero a 2D le pareció ver algo más. No distinguía bien que era, así que agarró el telescopio que tenía cerca y miro a través de él.

Eran ni más ni menos que el oso polar gay y el cocodrilo. Esos dos eran inseparables cuando estaban en los Kong, y ahora los veía ahí en Plastic Beach. El oso estaba montado en una pequeña lancha, con la tanga desamarrada, mostrando sus genitales, pero no parecía importarle; y justo detrás, flotando con un salvavidas, el cocodrilo con sus gafas de sol y disfrutando de una bebida para refrescarse. Que insólito.

Por último, 2D se acercó a mirar la pecera. Nunca le agradaron mucho los peces; solo toqueteo un poco el cristal para asustarlos.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el ascensor, Cyborg volvía a estar ahí, como si no se hubiera movido. 2D reparó también en unas escaleras de ahí mismo que guiaban hacia la terraza.

-Hey…-Mencionó con astucia. Su intención era subir las escaleras, pero Cyborg se lo impidió extendiendo su brazo para no dejarle pasar.

-No voy a hacer nada. Solo…solo quiero…-2D buscaba la forma de pasar a lado de Cyborg, pero ella se ponía en donde él quería moverse. Pareciera que hasta estaban haciendo una danza.

Se oía el ascensor subir. Murdoc volvió con varias hojas y una pluma para escribir.- ¿Qué intentas hacer Face-ache?

-Quiero subir y Cyborg no me deja.

-No hay nada interesante allá arriba. Vamos por acá.-2D se rindió y de nuevo siguió a Murdoc junto con Cyborg. Los guió por otra puerta que daba paso al estudio…pero al estudio de grabación.-Aquí es donde ensayaremos.

El lugar estaba lleno de sintetizadores, estéreos, amplificadores, micrófonos, teclados, melódicas, bajos, guitarras y hasta un órgano viejo. Prácticamente todo lo que se necesitaba para una buena canción. Aunque eso sí, mucho desorden por doquier.

-¿Esperas que ensayemos aquí?

-¿Algún problema?

-Mmmm...No, no...Ninguno.

Por encima del ventanal había varias fotografías de los diversos artistas y grupos con quienes ya habían trabajado anteriormente para sus canciones y giras. Algunos otros artistas eran nuevos. Bobby Womack, Snoop Dogg, Little Dragon, Damon Albarn, De La Soul, por mencionar algunos.

-Estoy considerándolos a todos ellos para ver si pueden ayudarnos en este disco.-Dijo Murdoc.

-Sí, y… ¿piensas invitarlos hasta acá para grabar? No creo que vengan.

-No conoces mis métodos Face-ache.

-Claro, llamarás a Boggie Man para pedirle que los secuestre también ¿No?-Exclamo con indignación.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con Boogie Man por ahora, con lo que hizo contigo me doy por bien servido.-2D se cruzó de brazos sin creerle demasiado.-Bien, sigamos…-Murdoc se percató de que a Cyborg le pasaba algo. La robot había dejado caer su rifle de las manos y sus ojos comenzaban a emitir una lucecilla roja parpadeante y él sabía lo que significaba.-Cyborg se está quedando sin batería. Necesitamos recargarla.

-P-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y en dónde?

-Ayúdame y llévatela en los brazos. No vaya a ser que se desplome en el suelo.

Con algo de nervios, 2D hizo lo que Murdoc le dijo, y cargo a Cyborg como a una novia recién casada. Entraron al ascensor y Murdoc presiono el botón del cuarto de ingeniería. Comenzaron su descenso, como siempre, sin decir nada.

El cuarto de ingeniería estaba oscuro a excepción de unos cuantos focos que aun servían y estaban prendidos, pero la luz que daban era muy tenue. Igual había mucho desorden; engranes por aquí, tornillos por allá, aceite de motor regado por el suelo, algunas cosas se estaban oxidando y ese olor impregnaba el aire.

-Huele muy mal.

-¿Qué importa?-Murdoc se detuvo en determinado lugar donde un montón de cables colgaban desde arriba.-Hay que enchufar todos estos en Cyborg. Le pasaran la energía que necesita.-Murdoc se puso manos a la obra mientras 2D seguía sosteniéndola. Nunca había visto tantos cables juntos. Unos iban a parar en los brazos, hombros, espalda y cabeza. Pronto los cables hicieron su función y empezó a correr por ellos la corriente, incluso salieron unos pocos chispazos. Los ojos de Cyborg brillaron, e iluminaron el rostro de 2D por un momento de tal forma que le cegó su destello; luego volvieron a la normalidad, pero no dejaban de mirarle.-Suéltala.-Le dijo Murdoc.

2D la dejo con delicadeza en el suelo.-Estas mejor.-Aseguró.

-Bien, no se repondrá completamente sino hasta mañana. Dejémosla aquí y vámonos.-Los dos hombres salieron del cuarto, y antes de que Murdoc pudiera cerrar la puerta 2D miró a Cyborg de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo. Le daba tristeza que se fuera a quedar ahí sola toda la noche, pero supuso que ya había sido así en veces anteriores.-Face-ache, ya es tarde. Me iré a mi habitación y más te vale que tú también lo hagas. Ah, y por cierto…-Le entregó las hojas que había traído consigo todo el tiempo y también la pluma.-ya tienes donde escribir las canciones.

Como el cuarto de Murdoc quedaba antes que el de 2D, él se bajó primero y 2D descendió solo hasta el propio.

Ahí estaba más oscuro que la mierda, pero de alguna forma, 2D se reconfortó con recordar los ojos de Cyborg cuando brillaron e iluminaron parte del cuarto también.

_Como diamantes_.-Pensó él.-_Diamantes falsos._


End file.
